Traditional elevator machines have an internal rotor motor placed next to a traction sheave. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a machine 100, with an internal rotor motor 102 next to a traction sheave 104. The machine 100 may be associated with a number of disadvantageous characteristics. For example, the machine 100 may be long or large, may have high mass, and may subject a rotating shaft to fatigue stresses.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of another machine 200. The machine may address a number of the disadvantages associated with the machine 100. The machine 200 may include an external rotor motor 202 located inside or within an envelope of a traction sheave 204. However, referring to the machine 200, a stator and stator support structure 300 as shown in FIG. 3 are very stiff, which leads to high stresses when the stator thermally expands. As a result, motor reliability and lifetime are reduced or degraded. Also, using the machine 200, there is no space available to move bearings 206 within the envelope of the sheave 204. Thus, much like the machine 100, the machine 200 is quite long or large.